futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Human Repopulation of Earth (Darrickwagner895)
In the 2030's, one of the worst human generations on Earth, the Baby Boomers, started dying off in large numbers due to old age after being the dominant social and political class for 60-70 years. The world they left behind was a dystopian nightmare of concrete, burning tires, industrial farming, favela excrement emesis, factory waste and a crisis of refugees disrupting the native born especially in most of North America and Western Europe. A few sane souls managed to escape to the countryside as the coastlines collapsed under battering storms, droughts, fires, earthquakes, floods and loss of jetstream to cool them. Many of those who remembered the rise of the Alt Right in the 2010's decade only knew the disaster that was Charlottesville and, although some trusted him, the blind following of a billionaire with a reality TV background named Donald Trump into the presidency of the United States. One half of Generation Z, known as Generation Zyklon, saw the now defunct Alt Right movement more positively than the generation now the dominant social and political class, the Millennials, a generation similar to Generation X who suffered from broken families and financial difficulties but inherited the post industrial mindset of the Baby Boomers where, through technology than finance, things always got better. Millennials were a generation of cowards as Baby Boomers were a generation of sociopaths, one was taught by the latter. If the Baby Boomers ruined forever the human ideals of culture, heritage, nature, history and the future, the Millennials would cause the end of humanity itself. The Alt Right, originally a movement opposed to the mainstream right opposing egalitarianism, establishmentarianism, federalism, globalization, immigration, international trade and political correctness most dominant in both the United States and Western Europe had been hijacked by white supremacists, Neo-Nazis and extremists who combined most elements of the Alt Right with their 1488 views which helped both the mainstream right and the Left defeat it in the 2020 presidential elections as Donald Trump lost to a presidential candidate who had more emotional connections to Millennial voters than the wife (Hillary Clinton) of a former U.S. President (William J. Clinton) with a history of promiscuous behavior and rumors of assassinations of those linked with their foundation. As of the year of 2020, the right wing realized that they have no hope of winning another presidential election due to immigration, urban expansion and decline of European Caucasians in either the United States of America or most of Western Europe which were not constitutional monarchies. Forced to flee into bunkers once thought to be useful for a possible Cold War and the world ending in 2012 which they later turned into remote citadels that did not allow outsiders, the remnants of the right wing (what was left of it) formed a new movement which combined both far right politics with Machiavellian Darwinism. They saw the human race as a lost cause and sought to repopulate Earth, including the aforementioned North America and Western Europe, with the DNA of ancient people such as Tarim Basin mummies, ancient Norse, English and German kings, ancient Spartan warriors, famous inventors and writers. Those with a scientific background already knew that scientists had managed to use skin cells to create human sperm in 2016 to solve a problem with couples with infertility issues. The first human eggs were grown in a laboratory in 2018 and it was predicted that by 2074, artificial wombs could be possible without getting a woman pregnant. Combined with advanced technology could allow the few sane humans on Earth with a genetic engineering background to examine the DNA of ancient people that lived before the 18th Century Enlightenment, the French Revolution of 1789 and the influence of the lifestyles of the 1960's (the eras when humans started to lose their way with them first turning away from the existence of a higher power i.e. God, then monarchy/aristocracy, then traditional family structures), the remnants of the followers of the Alt Right put their plan into motion to replace failed humanity. These future people they would raise in their remote citadels, those with the DNA of ancient people as far back as Ancient Egypt, Greece and Rome, would be taught the histories of both Western and Eastern civilizations from Internet sites such as the Propertarian Institute, the American Nihilist Underground Society and it's successors Corrupt, Amerika or whatever it is renamed in the future, would learn about 4th Generation Warfare, would be told about both ancient pagan religions that predated Abrahamic (Judaism, Christianity and Islam) religions as well as more traditional forms of the aforementioned Abrahamic religions before left wing subvariants of the Enlightenment such as Marxism, feminism and humanism corrupted them. They would soon come into future conflict with the descendants of the Baby Boomers as thoughts of Marxism, neoconservatism, tech-utopianism, American exceptionalism etc. is alien to them. They will fight to reclaim not only their homeland from the diseased hivemind that is the post-Enlightenment form of humanity but fight also for the future of Earth. Category:Darrickwagner895 Category:ASB - Random Category:ASB Category:ASB - Biased